Toddler Turtle Tales Mikey's Super Swim
by PossDownUnder
Summary: I love the concept of Toddler Turtles. So I have started a fic based on the concept. Mikey and Leo are first up, with Don and Raph comming soon. stay tuned please R& R. Thanks
1. Default Chapter

**Toddler Turtle Tales**

_Disclaimer: Nope – I don't own the turtles – though I do own some of the original turtle figurines. Sadly I don't own any Toddler Turtles at the moment – they're not available in the Australia, yet. As soon as I see them – I will be buying them up – I think they're so cute!_

_Okay, for those of us who love the Turtles and also those of us who also love the idea of Toddler Turtles – seriously they could make a cartoon just out of that!_

_I am going to write a series of tales, based on the Turtles childhood._

_None are in order and they will be random memories posted over time._

_Please Read and Replay and Enjoy!_

**Mickey's Super Swim**

It was a typical summer's day in the Turtles' lair. Master Splinter was teaching his four sons about multiplication on the wall which had been turned into a black board.

Donetello had already grasped the concept over a year ago and was well ahead, studying from a high school maths book, which Splinter had found in a dumpster.

Leonardo had clear understanding and was working away quietly, as usual. He understood the concepts of maths to which any normal 8 year old could. He was filling out the answers fast than Splinter was adding them to the big black board.

Raphael on the other hand, was kind of grasping the concept, though he was slowly working on the number facts. He hated maths, actually he loathed it. He was much better at geography. Ask him to point to anywhere in the world, and he could. Ask him to name the capital of any country, and he could, quiet happily. Mostly due to the fact he was actually better than his two older brothers at something. Schooling wasn't his thing, he would much rather be having a training session, though he knew Splinter would only have that once they finished their academic study. He just doodled on his page, waiting for Leo to give out the answers and sneakily add in the answers then.

To Raphael's right was Michelangelo. He was the youngest of the four and as usual very bored. Like Raphael, he hated this schooling stuff. He much preferred it when it was gym time. Though he was clumsy and shorter than the others, he was very good at sports. The four turtles had recently been working on their swimming strokes. Being Turtles they already knew how to swim, though Splinter thought it important that they learn the various strokes seen on the Olympic Games. He couldn't wait for the afternoon, when he knew yet again, due to the warmth of the day, he could go for a swim. He stared off into space over Raphael's head and tuned out to what was happening around him. He didn't even notice. He didn't even notice the note Raphael passed him under the desk.

There he was at the Olympic Games, standing up on the blocks, ready for the 2000m breaststroke race. Standing to his right was Ian Thorpe, from Australia and he couldn't believe he was going to be swimming with the best in the world. He too, was there because he was one of the legends of swimming.

He got ready for his race. He looked around and could see his brothers and splinter in the stands, holding up a big banner, "Go Mickey!" It read.

He stepped up onto the block with the rest and was prepared to go, as the starting bell rang through his ears, as he splashed into the water. There he felt the wonderful flow of water along his sides and against his shell. He was in heaven......

He swam so fast that he was on the second lap, before anyone had managed to complete their first. He swam joyously through the Olympic sized pool; he could hear the crowd calling his name as he bobbed his head out of the water for breath. Then finally he touched the finishing line. He was ecstatic and jumped up and down in the water. He then watched as the other swimmers finished their race. Ian Thorpe was second, the old super fish. Mickey beamed at this amazing human, who obviously loved to swim as much as he did.

The two shook hands, showing good sportsman ship, and then swam together to the side of the pool and out onto the concrete. They both walked the length of the pool, waving at their fans. Mickey could see Donnie and Raphe screaming and cheering his name. Leo just held up his two thumbs. Splinter just beamed, though covered his ears from the noise.

Mickey could tell they were proud of them.

Then over the loud speakers came a voice, "We have a new super fish, Michelangelo, or should I say "Super Turtle."

"Michelangelo, hello, earth to stupid turtle....." Raphe nudged Mickey out of his daydream.

"wha????"

"Master asked you a question." Raphe replied to the blank look he got.

"Michelangelo, please tell me what answer you got for number 10," His sensei asked him a third time.

"Huh? Arr, sorry Sensei, what question 10?"

Raphael snickered, finally someone was getting in trouble and that someone wasn't him.

"This question ten" Splinter pointed a claw at the board.

"Um... um... I don't know... hang on.... "Mickey counted with his fingers.

"Excuse me Sensei; I have the answers to all the questions. It seems Mickey hasn't done any of them," Leo interrupted, as he glanced at Mickey's desk.

Sensei looked at Michelangelo, "Well, is it true that you haven't completed any of these questions?"

Mickey looked down, "Um. No... Sensei.... You see I distracted."

"What distracts you from your studies my son? I hope placing you next to Raphael was not an answer to disaster for both of you." Splinter looked from Mike and to Raphe.

"WHAT?! I didn't do nothing! You saw him, he was in la la land, as usual," Raphe defended himself.

"Is this true Michelangelo, you were having a day dream?"

"Um... yes Sensei, Splinter, Sir." Mickey mumbled, he felt bad at not having done his word.

"Please tell us, what was the day dream about?" Splinter smiled, with interest.

Mickey smiled back, "I had this excellent dream that I was at the Olympics and I swam with Ian Thorpe and I won the Gold medal!"

His brothers laughed, where Splinter just smiled kindly at him.

"Very well, I applaud your honesty. Though I must enforce that you do not day dream during your lessons again. You will finish these sums after launch while your brothers have their swimming lesson. As for the rest of you, we will find out the answers tomorrow, which will give Raphael time to work them out for him also. Class Dismissed."


	2. Bambi affects Leonardo Toddler Turtle T...

Bambi's affect on Leo.

No I don't own the Turtles or Bambi – just pointing that out.

Master Splinter entered the lair, holding the door open, as a young Michelangelo bounced into the room. Splinter had taken his youngest son out to scavenger with him. He had wanted to observe Michelangelo without his three brothers around and this was a wonderful opportunity for him to spend time with his youngest.

"Hey guess what?! I found a didio!"

"I hope it's an adventurous one." Leo said, as he and the other two looked up from their game of hungry hippos.

"I hope it's a scary movie!" Raphael beamed.

"Yeah it is," Mickey stated.

"What about any science in it? I hope there's science in it!" Donny announced.

"It is." Mickey replied.

"Have we seen it before?" Leo asked, looking at his Sensei.

"Yes, when you were only four I took the four of you to see it. I remember Mickey really loved it, so I have allowed him to bring it home."

Splinter took the tape off Mickey and put it into the VCR.

"I bags Splinter!" Raphe raced to join Splinter on his favourite chair. Leo and Donnie sat on their bean bags, on either side of Splinter's chair. Mickey, placed his bean bag at Splinter's feet, he knew from Ralph's look that Raphe wasn't going to share Splinter with anyone tonight.

There was silence as the film began, a look of horror and confusion swept over the oldest three turtles.

"BAMBI?!" They call cried, as though in agony.

"Do we have to.....???

"Now my sons let us have a nice relaxing movie before bed time." Splinter calmly replied.

"How the hell is Bambi scary?" Raphe blurted out. He did have a point, thought the other two. Splinter scolded Raphael for his language.

"Sorry Splinter."

"You are forgiven my son," Splinter gave Raphe a big hug, as Raphe curled up in his father's arms. He soon fell asleep.

When the movie got to the part where Bambi's mother dies, Donne burst into tears. Mickey was already in tears and crying into the ends of Splinter's gown. Splinter patted his youngest son's head gently. "Now, now, my son. Death comes to us all. It's what we do with our time we have that is of great importance. Come on, you may hop onto other lap, my dear boy."

Mickey climbed into Splinter's lap, the one place all of them felt safe and warm. Many times had Mickey clung to Splinter when he was fearful and many times had Splinter been such a comfort in those times.

"I love you Spinta," Mickey said, snuggling into Splinter and accidentally kicking Raphe, who woke up.

"DON'T!" Raphe grumbled in his sleep.

"Let us wait to see, I feel that this movie ends happily." Splinter said.

All eyes watched the movie, except Raph, who had fallen back to sleep. He was just so warm and cosy in Sensei's lap, that he had even ignored the fact Mickey had joined him.

Leo watched eagerly as the closing of the movie came, where Bambi becomes the king of the forest just like his father. Leo had been upset when Bambi lost his mother, though being the oldest, he could not let the others see him cry. He just reflected on this, "Wonder if I'll be as good a ninja master as Splinter one day?"

"Alright my sons, I believe it is time for bed. Come along, I'll come and tuck you all in."

Splinter helped Raphe and Mickey up and with Mike holding onto Splinter's arm, he guided Raphael to the bedroom. Leo and Donetello followed behind.

Splinter tucked all four turtles into their own beds and wished them a peaceful sleep. He then went into his own room for the night.

Michelangelo and Donetello had fallen asleep within minutes. Raphe was now fully awake, due to the ache in this bladder letting him know he had better go visit the bathroom.

He started to climb the ladder, down from the top bunk, when he heard sobbing.

He looked underneath him at Mickey's sleeping form. It was usually Mickey who balled his eyes out, though by the big grin on Mickey's face, he was obviously having a wonderful dream.

He looked over to the other bunk bed, at Donnie. Don was mumbling softly to himself about Newton's law. Raphe knew better to think that would make Donnie cry. His attention caught the sound again, this time his eyes moved to the top bunk of where his oldest brother slept. He noticed Leo was shuddering and could hear sobs.

Raphael padded over to the other bunk, placed his feet on the edge of Donnie's bed, making sure he didn't kick Donnie.

"Hey Leo, why you crying for?"

"I'm not crying. I've got a cold. Now go back to bed."

"Leo, I know you're crying. What's wrong?"

"I said nothing! Now go back to bed," Leo replied between sniffles.

Raphe tried to climb onto Leo's bed, without using the ladder. His foot slipped and he kicked Donnie awake.

"Sorry Donnie!"

"What are you doing?" Don grumbled.

"Leo's crying and won't admit it."

"I am not crying!" Leo sobbed.

Donnie got up and did the same as Raphael.

"Sounds like you're crying to me. If you're sick, why do you not tell us and we can fetch Splinter for you?"

At hearing his father's name, Leo broke down even more.

"Come on Leo. It's alright; Sensei said it's alright to cry. He also said it's good to share it with another person. I and Raphe won't go back to bed until you tell us what's wrong!" Donnie said.

Leo rolled over and faced his younger brothers. He had tears down his cheeks.

"I was just thinking about that movie. About how Bambi lost his mother, what if something like that happened to us?"

"Leo, we don't have a mother," Donnie pointed out.

"I mean what if something happened to Master Splinter? We would be all alone..." Leo whispered.

Both Don and Raphe looked at each other. They felt butterflies in their tummy. They could never imagine life without Splinter. They would be lost without him.

"Come on Leo, Splinter would never die!" Raphael said, more to calm himself.

"But Raphe, what, what if someone hurt Splinter?"

"I'd go kill them." Raphe replied, set in his discission.

"You know violence is not the answer, Raphie."

"Donetello is correct, my son." All three turned to see Splinter in the doorway.

"Though I can see you only mean to show your loyalty to me, am I correct Raphael, by defending me, if need be. I am flattered to know you feel so strongly about your old rat master."

"Come, I think it is an important time, for the three of you to come into my room. I would like to discuss this matter with you fully."

All three scrambled quietly into Splinter's room, "Please come sit on my bed, my sons."

Splinter smiled at his boys, he was amazed at how they had grown up so fast. It only seemed yesterday they were uttering their first words and stumbling about the lair with their security blankets.

"I take it the actions in tonight's movie have moved you my son," Splinter addressed his eldest. Leonardo nodded.

"It is normal for a child to fear for his father's safety, as it is for a father to fear for his sons."  
"But your not afraid of anything, Splinter," Raphael said.

Splinter smiled at his son. "I am afraid of loosing one of my four sons."

"Even when we're loud and noises and really naughty?" Raphe inquired.

"Yes, even with all the noise, I would never replace my four kids. I think it comes with being a father, a natural instinct just sets in." Splinter chuckled.

"But we're not really your children..." Donnie pointed out.

"Oh, but you are just as equally my sons as if I had witnessed your birth. I have raised you since your mutation, have I not?"

"Yes, you have."

"Does that not make me your father?"

"I guess your right; you are our father, even though we may not be the same species."

"Yeah, he does everything any other day would do," Leo announced, "He cares for us when we're sick and injured."

"And he warns us against dangers and keeps us safe."

"And punishes us when we're bad," Raphael added.

Splinter chuckled, "And who else would put up with your tantrums and still love you all the same?"

"You still love me even when I'm bad?" Raphe asked

"Of course my son. Please remember it is your actions that sadden me, not you. All of you give an old rat a ray of sunshine in a gloomy world."

"Splinter, do you think that I could be like you when I grow up? Like Bambi was like his dad in the end of the movie."

"Of course you can my son. All of you have the abilities to become great ninja warriors. It takes time and practice and also age. That is why you have only started your training in recent times, for you must work on the basic tasks before you can move onto the more advanced tasks."

"Then if anyone tries to kill you, I'll ninja kill them." Raphael announced.

"I can see where you are coming from Raphael. Avenging those who have wronged us, is what we must do. As a ninja you seek truth and justice in this world, nothing more and nothing less. It is not glory that you must strive for my sons, but honour and loyalty to those you hold dearest to."

"I would be really sad if you left Splinter," Donnie said.

"The only time I will ever leave you is when I draw my final breath of air, though even then I will always be apart of you. Please remember that my sons. I will always be there for you, no matter what."

"What will happen when you die? What will we do?" Raphael asked.

"I expect Leonardo to take care of you and that you and Donetello will assist him in helping Michelangelo through such a time of grief. You need to stick together and be there for one another, as that is what brothers do."

"I will always look out for my brothers, Master Splinter." Leonardo bowed, "It would be an honour."

"I am sure you will do it well my son. Though please come, let us return to our own beds. All of us will be tired and cranky in the morning otherwise."

Splinter walked his three sons to their beds and tucked them in, as he had done earlier that night. He gave them all a light kiss on the head and told them he loved them. He did the same to a happily sleeping Michelangelo.

"Have peaceful dreams my sons."


	3. Chapter 3: Donnie

**Toddler Turtle Tales**

**Number 3**

**Donetello discovers his passion**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles – as stated in the previous two chapters._

_Also the song Leo sings is called The Chicken Song and sorry, don't know who sings it - if you know – please tell me. Please Read and Reply._

The skies of New York were dark and mysteriously gloomy, people walked the streets in trench coats and umbrellas, hoping the looming storm would hold off until they found shelter.

Underneath the streets, deep down in the lowest end of the sewer which had no longer been apart of the system there lived a rat. He had been living in this part of the sewer for almost 7 years now and he had made him self quiet at home in this section of the sewer system. Though this was not any old common sewer rat, for this rat was the size of a small man and could walk and talk like a human. This rat was known as Splinter or Sensei to his family and he was a master of ninja.

Splinter's family consisted of four young sons; they would have to have been around 7 years old at the time this story takes place. You see what was unique about Splinter's boys was that they were not your average human boys and they were not rats like their father. No these youngsters were green, had leathery skin and carried a shell on their back. These four young boys were turtles. Leonardo was the oldest, with Donetello being the most inquisitive and intelligent; Raphael was a tempermental child and would often get in a huff when things did not go his way. The youngest of the four was named Michelangelo, he was clearly the baby of the group being the only one at 7 who still sucked his thumb and occasionally wet the bed when he had a bad dream.

How a giant rat and four giant turtles became a family is a story for another time. You may already know of their story, so let us move on with this one.

Our story for today centers on the young turtle named Donetello or Donnie to his brothers. Now Donetello was an intelligent child, even at the age of 4 he could read and write and now at the age of 7 we was about the work out fractions that most children of 12 had difficulty with. Donetello if he had been a normal child would have been labeled as "Gifted". Though despite the fact the boys did not attend a school, they were home schooled by Splinter, Donetello had gained intelligence beyond his years. Though when playing with his brothers, he was just your usual seven year old – running, chasing, and always on the go.

On this particular morning Donnie was playing hide and seek with his brothers. Michelangelo was up and Raphael and Leonardo were running off to hide in the most unusual places that you would only go to when you wanted to never be found. Donnie ran off to an area of the lair which was used at the storage area. The turtles' old broken baby toys lay on the floor, an old bear with it's left arm missing was also trodden on by Don, as he climbed in to hide. Michelangelo will never find me here he thought.

Meanwhile, above the many layers of underground, the storm had hit New York City and was causing havoc. Since the Turtles lived underground, they were oblivious to the storm for quiet some time. Also they were just having such exciting childish fun; they were too busy to notice.

Donnie turned around to explore the room, while he gave his brother's enough time to try and find him, knowing they probably wouldn't and he would have to go out and claim he was the winner of the game.

Donnie discovered an old broken radio, which one of the boys had broken about a year ago. Don decided to fiddle with it and pulled it apart. It was like working out a jig-saw puzzle to him. Before too long, he had found the cord which was causing the machine to no longer work. He replaced it and instantly the radio came on. A man's voice could be heard and he was talking about a storm attacking the city. That the man was warning people to gather such things as candles and torches together, because there was a likelihood of the storm destroying electrical supplies within the city. Donnie knew this was important information and ran out of the store room carrying the radio. He had to tell Splinter about the storm and that the power may go. He ran through the lair searching for Splinter, he ran past his brothers who had been found by Michelangelo behind a pillar and into Splinter's bedroom. Splinter was on his bed reading a novel.

"Splinter! Splinter! You got to get torches and candles out! There's a big storm up on top of the sewers." Donnie said too quickly for his father to understand what he was saying.

"Please come again, my son? What troubles you?"

Donnie began to explain to Splinter how he had fixed the radio and had heard about the storm, when everything when black. There was a scream from the lounge room and movement in the room, as Splinter got off his bed and gathered the torches for the draw. He shone one on and moved swiftly towards the scream.

"Michelangelo it is alright my child. We have just lost power because of a storm. You are perfectly safe." Splinter said, as he walked over to his three sons, Michelangelo was clinging to Leonardo, turning white with fear. He was crying.

"Come here Mickey," Splinter motioned to his son as he got closer. Mickey ran towards Splinter, who picked him up and carried him over to the couch, where the other two were. Donnie followed out with the radio.

"See I told you there was a storm," Donnie said, as he too joined the family on the couch.

"How do you know?" Raphael asked, just as a loud crash of thunder shook the earth. All four boys screamed, Michelangelo was now crying and clinging to Splinter for dear life.

"It is alright my sons; remember what I told you about rain and thunder. That it is a natural part of nature and it can not harm you. Thunder may sound scary, but it is just a loud noise," Splinter told his children.

"Yeah I read in my encyclopedias that thunder is when lightning hits the earth." Donnie shared his knowledge with everyone.

"Yes indeed it is my dear Donetello. You are very bright my son. I applaud your wonderful knowledge bank. I also applaud your skills in fixing up that old radio, how about you tell us how you did it."

Don smiled warmly at everyone and began to tell how he had fixed the radio, everyone listened, but they didn't full understand what he was on about. At the end Splinter just smiled warmly and said "You are a bright spark. Perhaps this is your gift, your ability to mend things that no one else can. Would you like me next time I go scavenging I can bring you back some old appliances for you to work with?"

"Oh yes Splinter, I would love that! Thank you!" A huge crash of thunder rumbled and the lights went on and then off again in seconds.

"Has anyone else got a story to entertain us, while we wait for this storm to pass?" Splinter asked.

Raphael jumped up, "I do!"

"Wonderful, we are listening."

"I want the torch for it."

"What is the magic word when you want something from people?"

"Please."

"Here you go Raphael."

"This is not really a story; it's more like a funny funny joke!" Raphael giggled to himself as he thought about it.

"Okay Mickey, your goner loves this, so you got to watch."

Raph got the torch and shone it in his face as he pulled silly faces at everyone. Mike burst into fits of laughter, not even noticing the thunder. Everyone else laughed and clapped at the performance.

"That was a highly amusing performance Raphael," Splinter patted Raphael's shell as he sat back down.

"Now it's your turn Leo!" Mickey cried.

"I can't do anything funny like Raphie. Um.. Maybe I could sing a song?"

"Yeah, sing us a song Leo!" His brothers cried.

"Okay, here goes.....

Stick a chicken in the air,

And a desk chair up your nose,

Fly a jumbo jet

And then burry all your clothes

Paint your left knee green......"

Leo stopped singing "Our knees are green! Except Master Splinter!"

"Maybe we can paint them green for you?" Mickey suggested.

Everyone laughed, especially Splinter.

"No, please don't paint me green!"

"What's wrong with green? We're green?" Donnie said.

"I like green; my four favorite people are green. But I like the way I am, thank you for the offer though."

"Green's my favorite colour, along with red," said Raphael.

"I love orange, orange is da best."

"No purple!" Donnie said

"Blue!"

"They are all good colours...." Splinter started, just as the lights returned.

"It seems that our storm has passed."

"Goody, we can watch TV," Mickey beamed, as Raph ran to turn it on.

"Hey it won't turn on!" Raphael kept playing with the nob and nothing happened.

Splinter stroked his hairy chin, "Donetello, how do you think fixing a television sound to you?"

"Can I?"

"Well, if you can fix it, we won't have to go get another one."

"Awesome, thank you Sensei!" Donetello jumped onto Splinter and hugged him, then ran to pick the television apart.


	4. chapter 4: Raphael

Toddler Turtle Tales

Part 4

Raphie the fireturtle.

_Disclaimer: Welcome back to part four of Toddler Turtles. I finally have gotten round to good ol' Raphael. After this I will continue to do some more – when I get round to it. I am currently doing my practicum for uni, so please understand if I am late getting things up. I am busy writing up lesson plans. _

_Also please continue to Read and Review, thank you so much to those who have – as a new author to fan fiction it has encouraged me greatly to keep writing. So I am not the only one who understands my humour. Thank you everyone._

_Oh and no I don't own the turtles, I just love the concept of Toddler Turtles and think it would make a great concept for a TV show. Until someone else bothers to produce it (If that is to ever occur), then I will continue to enjoy my own version._

Snow floated in the air and the wind was turning noses red, from the cold air swirling around the streets of New York. Most residents were safety indoors and curled up by the fire or in bed under a pile of blankets.

Those who did brave the weather were snuggled up in their warmest coast and wore beanies and scarfs. Only their eyes could be seen on the people walking the streets, as they were covered from head to toe. Children had the day off school, so the only people who were out were those who had to get to work or those who had no home to go to.

Down in the park, a father and his four kids could be seen playing in the snow. Two of the boys were building a snowman that looked more like a turtle, while the other two kept pelting the others' with snowballs. A snow ball went flying through the air and hit the smallest ball on the face, he screeched and his father could be heard telling the one who throw it off, as the little one was comforted.

"What did I say about the snow balls, do not aim at people's faces, Raphael?"

"He's got goggles on!"

"Do you want time out?"

"No, Spina," Raphael replied, just as a snow ball got him.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't deady!" He ran after one in a purple snow jacket and tackled him to the ground and began to wrestle him in the snow.

"Raphael! Donetello! Stop! I don't want you to catch a cold! Remember what I said about not letting you get too wet."

"Yeah, get off me, Raphie," Donetello shoved his younger brother off him and ran towards the snow turtle.

"What do you think of our snow-turtle Splinter?" the child in blue asked.

"I think it looks wonderful Leo. I never thought naming my four sons after artists would reflect on your talents so much."

"But you said Donnie was the one who did sculptures. Not Leo, he just painted some old lady," The one in an orange jacket said.

"Well, when we get back, maybe we can check the books I got you about your artist."

"My artist was da bestest, Cos he painted upside down."

Splinter laughed, remembering when he explained to his youngest about Michelangelo the painter and the Sistine chapel. Mikey had gone off and the next day Splinter entered the kitchen only to find paint everywhere and Mikey under the table, paint dripping onto him from the roof of the table. He wasn't too pleased at the way his youngest had decided to re-paint the kitchen, though he couldn't find it in his heart to get too angry at him. Especially when it was a hilarious site, Mikey covered in paint, under the table and three finger and toe prints scattered everywhere in orange paint. From that day on, Michelangelo had become the orange brother.

"Na, I'm the best one, cos I painted the most famous picture."

"Yeah and I read in your book that you chopped off an ear!" Donnie giggled at his brother.

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did Not!

"My sons, let us not have arguments please, I thought we all wanted a nice day out in the park. Though we must be getting back to the lair soon, the snow is getting heavy."

Splinter stoped and looked around.

"Where is Raphael?"

"I'm here!" Came a voice from behind.

Splinter looked round and could not see his son.

"Where? Raphael, this is no time to play hiding games, please reveal yourself."

"Ha, ha, me ninja. Me not be seen."

"RAPHAEL!"

"Oh I am in the tree Spina. See, watch this," As Raphael climbed higher into the tree.

"Come down at once!"

"But it's nice up here! I can see lots of things. Hey I can see that statue lady from here!"

"Hey, let me see," Leonardo ran to climb the tree.

"Leonardo, no, do not encourage him. Raphael come down now or you won't get any apple pie at dinner."

"Oh, you big fat purple meanie." Raphael jumped down.

"Thank you, now I think it's time we went back and you can all have a nice warm bath."

"Can we have bubbles?"

"Yes, you can have bubbles Mikey."

"Yeah, Spina the best daddy in da world!"

As Splinter and his boys walked back home, suddenly they saw a nearby building catch alight. A young child's voice could be heard coming from within the building.

Splinter looked at his sons, "Go to that tree and stay there, do not go anywhere until I come back. Leonardo I leave you with full responsibility of your brothers. Go, I won't be long."

Splinter took off over the road and into the blazing building, while all his four sons could do was watch with fearful eyes. They had never really seen flames so big before, and then sirens could be heard coming towards them. The youngest three clutched onto Leonardo, as out of the flames came Splinter clutching a child. He brought the child into the nearest lamp light near the four boys, as he checked all her vital signs. When the little girl began to cough, the source of the sirens drew into the street. Splinter sat the child up and before the fireman could pull up, Splinter and his four sons had hidden themselves in a bush.

"I say, Joe, look what we got here, a youngie", one of the men said as he walked over to the little girl under the lamp post. "I think we need an ambulance," as the man picked up the girl and wrapped her up warm in a blanket, while the other fire fighters began to fight the blaze. The four turtles watched the action before then, never having had to witness such action in real life. They had seen things on television, though never in front of their very young eyes.

"Will that little girl be alright, Splinter?" Leonardo was the first to whisper.

"I should think so; she is in safe hands now."

"Why couldn't you bring her to live with us?" Mikey asked.

"You know what Splinter said, we're different to human people."

"Donetello is right, my child. Please let us get going, before we are spotted."

"Can't we stay to see if they get the fire out?" Raphael asked, not turning away from the action.

"I think you have seen enough, besides your body temperatures must be getting to unsettled, I would feel much better once I have gotten the four of you in that nice warm tub and into warm clean clothes," He put his arm around his son in the red jacket.

"Everything will be alright now, the fireman know what to do. Let us go."

They all snuck off without notice and back to the warmth of the lair and Splinter began to fill the big old bath tub with warm water, as he helped his four young sons to peel off their layers and get into the warmth of the water. He also handed Mikey the bubble bath bottle to add the liquid to he bath. All four boys began to play with the bubbles and Donnie had his toy speed boat, which he always kept by the tub and they all watched the boat weave in and around each of their shells.

Splinter, then went to make hot coco for when they had finished in the bath.

The next morning started as usual, everyone ate their breakfast and because it was Saturday the boys knew they did not have any lessons with Splinter. They were free to choose their activity. Leonardo and Donnie went off into the tunnel outside their home to race their boats. Michelangelo was busy watching TV, while Splinter sat in his chair reading an old newspaper.

Raphael on the other hand was going through the recently brought back treasures from the dump. He was scrounging for particular items that he could use in a game he wanted to play. He managed to find a small cut of piece of hosing; it wasn't the best piece of hosing, though it would do. Next time he went to the dump with his family he would look for a better one.

He also found an old hat Leonardo had brought home, it was a sea captains hat. Raphael went and made a paper badge and stuck it with sticky tape to the hat. He was set.

He ran out of his room and into the main living area making siren noises. "Eor eor, eor".

Then a lovely sound of someone slamming on the brakes, just centimetres from Splinter's tail.

"Joe, we have a fire in the lounge room, a long rat's tail is ablaze. Quickly get water to the area." Raphael pulled the pipe round from his shell and pretended to put the fire out.

Splinter looked at his son, "How did my tail catch on fire?"

"Because you were naughty and playing with matches and that's bad."

Mikey looked up from the TV, "Splinter is the only one here who uses matches, because he's a grown up. He's not silly; he wouldn't put a fire on his tail."

"Mind your own shell Mikey!" Raphael ran off to fight another fire, this time out to his older brothers and their boats.

"Stop! Stop! Fire! I'm da fireman!"

"Your not a man!" Leonardo replied, as Raph pushed him and Donnie to the ground and began to put the fake fire out on the boats.

"Dar, I saved you life." Raph turned round to fall both his older brothers.

"Raphael, you're not a fireman, you don't have great big red truck," Donnie said.

"And you are a turtle not a man."

"Okay, I'm a fireturtle – happy Mr perdect?"

"You still don't have a truck."

"I'll get one, don't you worry."

"Yeah and what you going to do, go and steal one from the fire brigade?"

"Don't give him ideas Don; you know what he's like. He might actually go and do it."

"Leo, do you really think Raph would even know how to steal a fire truck? He can't drive? He probably can't even climb into it."

"Shut up Donetello!"

"Hey you said a naughty word, I'm telling Splinter."

"No I never," as Raphael ran after Leonardo.

"Splinter..."

"No I never!"

"Raphael told Donnie"

"But Donnie was picking on me!"

"Shut Up Raphael!"

"Leonardo!"

"Ha, ha, you said a naughty word, Leo said a naughty word", Raph jumped about the room and over to Splinter. "He's naughty, he said Shut up!"

"Raphael!"

"What?"

"Both of you go to time out. Leonardo – over to that wall, Raphael to the other side of the room. Do not look around and do no ask if the time is up. I will tell you when your time is up. Go!"

"What I do? It was Leo! He said it."

"Then you said it, and I am guessing you said it before you both came in here to Donetello." Splinter looked at Donnie in the doorway.

"You two been bad." Mikey said as they walked past. He got death stairs.

"I been good."

"Yes, your being a good boy Mikey. I think you and Donnie will be the only ones having your ice creams at dinner tonight."

"But Donnie was mean to me!" Raphael piped up from the corner.

"What are you suppose to be doing? I thought I said no talking to you."

"But, he was!" Raphael cried.

"Enough or I will make your time longer."

"Not fair!" Raphael kicked the wall.

"Another five minutes."

Later that afternoon it was the boy's favourite part of the week. It was going to the dump and looking for treasures. Raphael was especially looking forward for things to make his fire truck out of. He would show his brothers he could get a fire truck, even if he had to build one from scratch. He was even lucky to be going on this trip, as he had been in trouble twice before lunch, though Splinter did not like leaving one of the boys behind when going on long trips.

At the dump, they found wonderful things. Leonardo found a foot pump that worked; he took that so they could pump up all the balls that were going flat at the lair.

Donetello found yet another four radios for him to pull apart and even a walkie talkie, which he thought once he put batteries in he could use.

Mikey found some old comics and even a toy car.

Raphael on the other hand, was near Splinter, trying to find something to make his fire truck out of.

"Spina, what can I get for my fire truck?"

Splinter looked over to Raphael, and stroked his goatee.

"Well my son, what do you think of that big box over near Mikey?"

"Yeah, but how can I make it into a fire truck?"

"See if you can find any little wheels and maybe a steering wheel?"

"Yeah, but what else?"

"Here, what about this really long rope – could that be the hose?"

Ralph's eyes lit up, "Yeah!"

"I will roll it up and you bring that box over here and we can put all your things in it to make your fire truck when we get home."

At the end of the expedition Raphael happily carried his items home, with the help from Splinter. At home, Raph dropped the box and ran to get his red tin of paint and a paint brush. He began to paint his box red, when Donetello came over.

"Can I help you build that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're a mean brother and if you help make it you will want to use it. It's my fire truck, go make your own!"

The next day the fire truck made out of an old box, pram wheels, a training wheel for steering, a rope for a hose and tiny ladder made out of paddle pop sticks made up the fire truck. Raphael raced round the home putting out fires here and there. His favourite place for fires was Splinter or Splinter's room.

"I keep saving you!"

"Thank you, Raphael", Splinter couldn't help saying, after having been told to get out of his chair, as it was on fire and go sit somewhere else.

Then there was the time, Michelangelo was apparently on fire, as he played with his broken action figures. Michelangelo even got into the spirit of the game and said he needed an ambulance and be taken to hospital. Raphael picked up his brother and gently dragged him to Splinter – who was then told he was the hospital.

Leo and Donnie tried to join in at times, but due to their attitudes the day before, Raphael refused to let them play with him. Mind you, towards the end of the day, their room was on fire, but Raphael told them they had both died because they hadn't called the fire truck on time.

That night as Splinter tucked his boys into their beds, he went to say good night to Raphael. "Was I a good fire turtle today?"

"Yes you were very good. You saved a lot of people."

"Yeah and you were the best person to save, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you saved us when we were babies and I want to do the right thing and save you back." With that Raphael rolled over and went to sleep. Splinter was stunned to hear something so deep and touching from his usually egocentric son. It was almost like a thank you to Splinter. Hs whiskers twitched as he smiled.

"I love you too, my little fireman."


	5. chapter 5

**Toddler Turtles **

**Part 5**

_Disclaimer: As stated earlier – I don't own the turtles. I am writing Toddler Turtles because it's a cute concept and would make a great show. _

**Four Turtles Gruff.**

Splinter sat in his chair with his four young sons around him, reading their favourite story, the three billy goats gruff. They loved this story, especially Mickey, as it was always the big brother who shows the bad troll that he can't eat the little brothers.

"Hey Splinter, why don't we change the story to turtles instead of goats? We can name them after us?" Mickey said.

"But there is three goats and four of us?" Donnie pointed out to his brother. For a five year old Donnie had grasped a keen knowledge of mathematics.

"Well, we can leave someone out," Leonardo suggested, "Since I am the oldest and Mikey is the youngest means Donnie or Raph will have to not be in the story. Since Raph would just try to beat up the troll, I think Donnie should be the middle brother."

"What? No Splinter! No fair!"

"We will have four turtles gruff," Splinter said sternly.

"We don't really know who the oldest is," Donnie said.

"Yeah, I could be da eldest!" Mikey piped in.

His older brother's laughed, so did Splinter.

"You are definaetly my youngest son. Leonardo was the first to walk and talk, so that is why I think he is the eldest. Besides Leonardo and Donetello are slightly bigger than you and Raphael, so that is why Donnie comes before Raphie."

"I'm tougher than Donnie!" Raph pointed out to Splinter.

Splinter gave him a smile, "You are most ceritnaly the most active, that I will agree to."

"Let us begin. Would you all like to play your own part?"

"Yes!" Four excited voices replied.

"Let us begin. One day in the sewers of New York, lived four little turtles. There was Leonardo, who was the oldest, next came Donetello and Raphael and last but not the least was the littlest brother Michealangelo.

One day the four young turtles were playing in the tunnels outside their home, while their Sensai meditated, when Michealangelo saw a great big pizza. He had never seen such a big pizza in his life, it was bigger than him and it was bigger than his biggest brother Leonardo. His mouth began to water, and when his brothers' were not looking, he desided to cross the pipe over to that yummy pizza."

"What kind of pizza?" Mikey asked.

"I think it's pepperoni," Raphael said.

"No Meatlovers".

"Na, it's supreme!!!" Leo exclaimed excited.

"All of them."

"You can't get all of them on the one pizza Splinter!" Donnie laughed.

"Well pretend there is.

Now Mikey started to walk over the piping, you want to help me with this bit?" Splinter looked at Mikey.

"Clip clop, clip clop, went little Mikey, until he was stoped by a great big ugly troll!"

"Turtles don't clip clop Splinter! Especially not Mikey!"

"Unless you can think of something better Leonardo, I think we will stick to clip clop for now."

"Arh!!! There's a big fat ugly troll! He's going to eat me!" Mikey cried, getting into character. Raphael pretended to be the troll and grabbed hold of his younger brother in a playful manner.

"I'm going to eat you little turtle!" Cried the troll.

"Oh please don't eat me, I am only a baby turtle. Wait til you see my big brother Raphie, he's much bigger and fatter than me!"

"I'm not fat!" Raph hit his brother.

"It's a story stupid," Donnie said.

"Um... you say he is much bigger than you?"

"Yeah and he would taste better than me too, he ate all the red snakes in the cubbard today."

"Um.... I didn't know he did that! Maybe I will wait for him to come along and gobble him up instead. Off you go little turtle, go eat your pizza."

"Yeah, thank you Mr Troll."

"Now Raphael was watching what was going on and he saw Michealangelo walking over to the very big pizza. His tummy rumbled! He wanted a bite of that pizza too. So he went....."

"Stomp stomp stomp stomp over the bridge."

"Splinter says you shouldn't stomp."

"It's a story and it's my turn and I want to stomp!"

"Raphael was stoped by an ugly troll. Little turtle little turtle, stop stomping on my pipe."

"No! I don't listen to stupid ugly trolls."

"Then I will have to eat you up!"

"I'll bash you up if you try to eat me. Anyways, I think my big brother would taste better than me. He's really smart, he can read and I can't. I think he'd be much tastier."

"Um... alright young turtle, I will let you pass and you go join your brother who is already eating the pepproni pizza."

Raphael stuck out his toung and made a rude face, "Take that you stupid troll!"

Everyone laughed at his joke.

"Donnie's turn! Now Donnie could hear Raphael stomping over the pipe and he then noticed Mikey tucking into a nice slice of a very big pizza. Donnie licked his lips and he...."

"Hoped hoped hoped and hoped on the pipe, until the big fat ugly troll stoped him."

"Little turtle little turle, who dares to hop on my pipe.

"It is I Donetello. I am going to eat pizza with my brothers."

"Oh no you are not! You won't be eating lunch today, for you are lunch!"

"Oh no, you don't want to eat little old me. I am not very nutricious. You know what I have a better idea!"

"Yes?"

"My big brother is still to come, he is much much bigger than me and he's got big muscles, which I haven't. He'll be a much tastier lunch than me!"

"Mmmmmmm... that sounds much nicer, tell me should I have roast turtle or baked?"

"Leo likes Roast better. Am I right?" Donnie checks with his brother.

"Yeah,"

"Yum, yum, roast turtle for lunch, I can not wait."

"You don't have to wait, he comes my brother now."

"I'm going to jump over the pipe," Leo announced.

"Little turtle, little turtle, stop jumping on my pipe!"

"I'm not scared of you you big ugly troll!"

"Oh but you should little turtle, because you are about to become my lunch. It is correct what your younger brothers' have said about you. You are the biggest turtle to cross my path today, though little do they know that once I eat you up, I will wait to eat them tomorrow, between the three I have breakfast lunch and dinner all planned out!"

"Oh no you don't! You don't eat me and you don't eat my brothers!"

"Oh what a brave little turtle, though little turtle I am not scared of you. I am a big fat ugly troll and I am much bigger than you!"

"That don't scare me! My Dad's shown me some ninja skills and I will kick you to the moon."

"Ha, ha, ha, little turtle, I am not scared of the tricks a six year old can do! Ha, ha, ha, the moon. I would be surprised if you can kick me off this pipe, let alone the moon. Then with one great big side kick, Leonardo kicked that troll in the belly and it sent him off flying up to the moon.

Leonardo joined the other three little turtles with the very big pizza and they never saw that big fat ugly troll again, because he was now stuck on the moon and couldn't get home. "

"Yeah!" All four cheered.

"Now I think it is time for bed."

"Arh! Can't you tell us another story?"

"Oh another time, it is getting late and young turtles need their sleep to grow into great big strong ninjas. Now go get into your beds and I will be in a minute to tuck you all in. Off you go!"

_There I just had to write this one!_


	6. Part 6

Toddler Turtles

Part 6

_**Mikey's Goldfish.**_

"Last one to the end of this pipe is a rotten egg!" Cried Mikey, as he ran ahead of his brothers.

"Careful my son, this tunnel is slippery," Came the voice of their adoptive father Splinter, as all four young turtles ran ahead.

Leonardo and Raphael were trying to out do each other, as usual, though Raphael slipped and fell down. He quickly got up and started running again though.

"Splinter's the rotten egg!" Mikey cried, as all boys hit the wall, while their Sensei was still walking behind them.

"Splinter wasn't in the race, stupid!" Leonardo whacked his brother on the head.

"Owe, Splinter!"

"That is enough, Leonardo apologise immediately to your little brother! That is no way to treat him on his birthday."

"Sorry Michelangelo, Leonardo mumbled, as Don and Raph snickered at their older brother's punishment. Leonardo was the one who rarely got told off by Splinter.

"Now do you understand the rules for going up out of the sewer, my sons?"

"Yes, Sensei," came four voices.

"Raphael, are you going to storm off by yourself up there?" Splinter pointed a bony clawed finger up at the manhole.

"No, I got to stay with you."

"Thank you, now up us goes." All five climbed the manhole which opened up into an alley. All five mutant creatures were dressed up in cloaks, so that no one could see that the party was of four turtles and a rat. They all walked together along the street, staying near their Sensei, while they looked at the humans who walked past or looked in shop windows. Donetello had to be dragged away from the front of the computer shop and Leonardo couldn't help but looking at the antique store.

Raphael and Mikey on the other hand begged to be aloud into the toy store; Splinter gave in, since it was Mikey's birthday. Though he made if quiet clear that any of them do anything wrong they will be heading straight back home. The four turtles rarely had the chance to be in the human world and the chance to see all the toys that they had only seen on the TV; well you can imagine the interest of 7 year olds.

"How cool!" All four boys were fascinated by the various toys, and Splinter enjoyed watching his sons playing with the toys normal seven year old boys would play with. They pressed every button and tried all the interesting toys out.

"Splinter, how come we can't get each buys Mikey a present?" Donetello asked, as he fiddled with the magnetic game.

"Because I have already got Mikey's presents at home, which he will open when we have had our lunch."

"Thought you said I was going to get a present while we were out?" Mikey said, coming over.

"Yes I did."

"Then you must keep your promise to Mikey," Raphael said, as he bonked Leonardo on the head with an aqua noodle.

"Raphael?!"

"It didn't hurt him! See I do it to me too!"

Splinter gave him a stern look, and then he put the toy down.

"I will keep my promise, though I have a special present in mind for Mikey."

"What is it? Why don't you tell us?" Leonardo asked.

"Because it's a surprise."

"But it's Mike's surprise, not for us?" Donnie pointed out.

"I don't want one of you three to spoil it for your brother. Now how about we go get your lunch, then I will take you to your birthday present."

"Yeah!" Mikey cried.

Splinter knew the four boys would agree with that idea. All four of them had grown a fondness of pizza and every birthday it was their special treat to go and visit an actual pizza restaurant. Splinter knew it kept his boys happy.

After lunch, the four turtles followed Splinter through the streets until they reached a pet shop.

"Wonder if that's the shop we came from?" Leonardo said.

"It's too far away from where we fell into the sewer. For the boy to have carried us, don't you think he would have lived near the pet shop?"

"Splinter says the shop we came from is not there now."

"Mikey, how would Splinter know what the shop was? He was in the sewer?"

"Splinter knows everything, unlike you Raphie, you know nothing!"

"Michelangelo that is enough. Please stop. Come on, let us go inside," as Splinter lead the boys into the shop.

The shop assistant came running over, as the four boys eyed the puppies and kittens.

"How may I help you, Sir?"

"I would like to buy my son a birthday present. Michelangelo, come over here, please."

Mike ran over.

"Happy Birthday, how old is you?" The assistant asked.

Mikey held up his hands, and then realized that he had only six fingers. "Um... I'm seven. We just had pizza in a real pizza shop!"

"Wow, you're a lucky boy. And I see you have three brothers too, are they older or younger than you, my pet?"

"Mikey is the baby of the four boys," Splinter said.

"So what kind of pet were you thinking of getting him?"

"We want a small pet...."

"Hey Dad! There are rats here!" Raphael called. They turtles knew that the rule for up in the human world was to call Splinter Dad, for that is what humans call their father.

"Yeah Rats are his favourite animal! After turtles," Mikey told the lady.

The lady laughed, "So you were wanting a turtle?"

"No thank you. We already have turtles in our family and four of them are enough," Splinter replied, eyeing the four boys.

"Then a pet rat?"

"We got plenty of those near our house too," Donnie said, coming over to look at the rabbits.

"And Splinter is our favourite one!" Raphael cheered, all the boys coughed.

"Oh, um... yeah we named one of them Splinter, cos he's the nicest one," Raphael quickly added, realising the mistake.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a goldfish Mikey?"

"Cool! Do I get to choose it?"

"Yes, that's why I brought you here."

"Cool! Hey lady you got any orange fishes, I love orange."

"I have lots of orange fish for you to choose from, little man, come on over here." She took Mikey over to the fish tanks.

"Raph you are so stupid!" Leonardo whispered to his brother.

"Not my fault!"

"It's alright, leave him be. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"But he said your name!" Donnie whispered, joining the debate.

"He said Splinter is his favourite rat," Splinter stroked his goatee, "He never said that I was that favourite rat. But I know what you mean Raphie. Thank you." Splinter patted his shell.

"Hey everyone, this is my fish! I'm gona call him Frank."

"Frank, that's a stupid name," Raphael said.

"No it's not!"

"I think Frank is a wonderful name!" The assistant replied.

"It is your brother's fish and he may call it what he wishes," Splinter said as he moved over to the counter to pay the assistant.

"Maybe Frank could be short for Frankenstein?" Donetello said, looking at the fish.

"No! I hate that movie! He's called Frank, just Frank."

"Why Frank? It's so boring," Raphael said, "None of us have boring names."

"We're not pet fish. No one gives pets unusual names. Besides I can't call it after myself, it would be silly me saying my own name all the time."

"We were once pet turtles, remember. Besides Mikey, we already know you talk to yourself, so you saying your own name are not that unusual."

"I don't talk to myself, Donatello!"

"Yeah, Don, you forgot about Mummy his bear," Raphael teased his brother.

"Shut up! Shut up! Your horrid brothers!" Mikey stormed outside the shop and waited for Splinter.

"Good one, now you're in trouble." Leo warned.

"How am I in trouble, I didn't storm outside the shop. I'm still with your goodie goodie two shoes."

"Raphael! Go out and apologize to your brother right now!' Splinter grabbed Raphael's cloak and half dragged him out into the sidewalk. The other two followed.

"But it's true; Mikey does talk to his stupid bear."

"I have told you before to leave your brother alone! Now apologize".

Raphael reluctantly apologised.

"Now you can offer to carry the plants for the fish home," Splinter said.

"He's not a fish."

"What is it? A prana?"

"That is a fish Raphie!" Donnie giggled, until Splinter gave him a stern look.

"He's Frankie! Now call him by his name!"

"It's only a fish, Mikey," Leonardo said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh and your just a big fat ugly turtle!"

"Oh nasty!" Raphael nudged Donnie, as they both snickered. Rarely did Mikey take on Leo, especially in front of Splinter. Even better was the fact it was in the middle of the sidewalk.

"ENOUGH I said! Now no more talking till we reach the lair! Come!" Splinter ordered, as he noticed people watching his sons bickering. He did not want any attention drawn to them.

Once at the lair, Splinter offered to assist Mikey with fixing up the old fish tank for Frank. The other three quickly disappeared; they didn't want to spend their afternoon cleaning up a stinking fish tank.

"Go put the fish in some water in the bathroom, Michelangelo. He can swim around in there until the tank is ready. I don't like how they put fish in such a small bag."

"Yeah, come on Frankie. Mikey put you in some lovely water so you can have a swim. Then Mikey and Daddy will make you a nice home in the old fish tank. Yeah. You're my fish aren't you?"

Mikey placed the fish in some water and ran off to join Splinter in cleaning the little tank.

About an hour later, the tank was almost ready to go, by this stage Donatello had been rounded up to fix up an air filter for the tank and Leonardo and Raphael were wrestling in their room.

"Hang on, I got to pee." Raph said, as Leo pinned him to the ground.

"Yeah right! You just using that to trick me."

"No I really do have to go. You want me to pee on the carpet?"

"Alright," Leonardo hopped off his brother, so he could go to the bathroom.

"There we go; it's all ready for Frankie to move in!" Mikey beamed, as the tank was fully set up. There was a sound through the pipes, as someone flushed the toilet.

Mikey's eyes grow wild and scared.

"Who just used the toilet?"

"Why?" Splinter asked, trying to work out what was troubling his son.

"FRANKIE!!!!" Mikey ran through the lair and stormed into the bathroom, knocking Raphael to the ground.

"NO! You didn't! NO!!!" Mikey cried, staring at the toilet, he was in tears.

By now everyone in the house hold was at the door, watching the scene of Raphael on the floor and Mikey staring at the toilet bowl.

"You, I hate YOU!" Mikey screamed as he began to attack Raphael. Raphael had no idea what was going on, looked at his father for help.

"Michelangelo that is enough. What is going on? I think you need to explain to your brother why you have began to attack him".

"Because he's a murder!"

"Am not!"

"You are! I hate you stinking murder!"

"I am not! Splinter!"

"How can Raph murder someone, he was with me the whole time, except for now when he went to the toilet," Leonardo stated.

"Mikey? You didn't put the fish in the .... You did!" Donnie exclaimed.

Mikey broke down into a fit of tears besides Raphael.

"You silly turtle, why the hell did you put it in the toilet?!" Leonardo exclaimed in response.

Splinter walked past the older two and began to comfort Mikey.

"Sp... Sp... Splinter said to put him in the bathroom...." Mikey sobbed.

"I didn't mean the toilet my son. I meant the basin."

"I didn't know. I though the toilet was good cos it already had water in it."

"That's not Raph's fault if you put it in the toilet."

"Didn't you even look?" Mikey accused his brother.

"Excuse me, but I didn't know I had to look in the stupid water for a dumb fish!"

"DON't You call Frankie dumb!" Mikey began to attack Raphael again, though Splinter grabbed him and carried him out of the room and into Mikey's room.

Splinter held his youngest son and began to sooth him and rocked him in his arms, as Mikey cried for the loss of his pet fish.

Less than ten minutes later, Raphael shyly crept into the room and up to Mikey in Splinter's arms.

"I'm sorry Mikey; I didn't know he was there. I didn't mean to flush him down the toilet. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I'll do anything for you."

"Go away! I hate you! You're not my brother anymore!" As Mikey turned back to cry into Splinter's fur.

"It is alright my son. You have done the noble thing by admitting your wrong, even though you did not realise there was any fish in the toilet."

"I'm sorry Sensei. I never knew the fish was there. Honest I didn't Mikey."

"Yes, Mikey, perhaps you should have warned everyone about the fish in the toilet. Though I do not know how well Frank would have been with all the chemicals within that toilet. I think it is best to say Frank had a good few hours with you as his owner."

"I never go flushing anyone's birthday present down the bog!"

"Come Michelangelo, please except your brother's mistake. I will go out and buy you another fish if you want."

"I don't want another fish! Would you go buy a new turtles if one of us died?"

"Come, we still have your birthday cake. I am sure Raphael won't flush that down the toilet."

"No, I don't want any. I want to stay here."

"Fair enough, I will save your cake for later. You have a rest. Come Raphael let us leave your brother for now."

"I really didn't know it was there, Splinter!" Raph said, as they closed the door.

"It was not your fault, entirely. Mikey should never have put the fish in the toilet in the first place. Though he is young and it was just a sad mistake. Now let us be kind to your brother for the next few days, for it was a sad occasion for him. Even though he only knew the fish for under two hours."

For almost two weeks, Mikey refused to speak to Raphael or forgive him, instead giving Raph the look that he was the biggest sinner on earth. Mikey eventually got over the fish and Raphael learnt to be more observant of his surroundings. Years later it became family legend, the day Raphael flushed Mike's fish down the bog.


End file.
